Fennican Alepoú
fennican "nic" todd renard or they/them ''is the eldest son of the fox -- a certain mr. fennican renard sr. -- from aesop’s the ''fox and the frog, and will therefore fulfill his father’s role in the fable. aggressive yet clever and fun-loving, fennican has hopes of leaving some form of mark on the world while he’s still breathing, so he’s actively trying to make what he does matter in some way. he’s very determined to do so, even if he gets in trouble and may need some help getting there (good thing he has supportive friends to back him up, even if he's too stubborn to admit it!) fennican feels that there's more for him to do than exposing someone and their lies and that he should be taking part in bigger roles of greater significance, but he has a strong attachment to his simple destiny and a goal to make his father proud. with the ongoing rebel vs. royal conflict going on, fennican feels conflicted on his stance and has decided that he’s in between the conflict, therefore identifying as a roybel. fennican is a 2018-introduced and fanon-only (but all-around) original character created and developed by amatoresx. characteristics personality and traits *sly fox ;) *also v stubborn. that’s been established a couple of times though. *enjoys the excitement of being considered “important". *tbh he can be a bit of an attention-seeker but honestly who doesn’t want some attention once in awhile? *can be really witty. *often stumbles on his words. *usually not at his best when it comes to social situations (or just anything related to socializing). *cares about his friends a lot. **his friends are his family. *feels a great pressure to feel brave and wants so badly to be a courageous hero. **unfortunately for him, he can often be a coward and shy :/ **kinda ironic due to his random moments of aggressiveness and impulsivity, but that’s just how it is ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ hfnfnfn tba!!! interests and hobbies *'bug-collecting' **a hobby he picked up from his best friend rana, nic finds collecting little insects challenging yet fun. **he’s always been fascinated by the various types of bugs he and rani would find and collect. *'athletics' **track and field ***he’s somewhat active and likes to keep in decent shape by running around a field several times for some reason. ***"it's exhilarating! feels great, feels good!" **bookball ***he's apart of the school's bookball team and is among one of the better players on their team during matches (though still lacking in some skill and discipline). ***he's often benched due to poor behaviour however. **lacrosse *'makeup' **he’s often playing around with eye makeup (like eyeshadow) and quite frankly adores the looks!! **he’d be willing to do his friend’s makeup but he also doesn't have enough confidence for it. *'(attempts at) skateboarding' **emphasis on “attempts at", he’s grown fond of the activity and has tried taking it up quite a few times and always failing each time. **the failures won’t stop him from attempting again and again, as he genuinely finds skateboarding fun even if he is horrible at it. fairy tale - the fox and frog (aesop) how does it go? link here how does fennican fit into it? *nic is the oldest of 8 kits (by at least a couple minutes than the rest lmao), so his role as the next fox was set in stone as he was born. **most of his siblings got roles in stories involving foxes such as the crow and the fox and etc. *he has a very simple task to fulfill when stepping into his role as the fox in his story, so he should feel glad that he doesn't have to undergo some sort of excruciating pain or change for the sake of his destiny, right? *as previously mentioned, fennican sees himself in the middle of the destiny conflict as he has an attachment to his destiny and ''wants ''to fulfill it (albeit he wants to do it for his father and not really for himself), but he finds the destiny really simple and can't fathom the thought of being apart of something even less than as grand as something like a prince charming role or a great wizard. *he wants more than to simply expose the next frog (who will be his friend rani) for some lies and have the story end in another typical aesop-styled truth. Category:Anthropomorphic Category:The Fox and the Frog Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:Transgender Category:Gay Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Secondary OCs Category:Work in progress